Hurt
by Mskittykat161
Summary: This is just a story of my angst and feelings you guys can pretend its any two characters of any book just as long as they are both girls. R&R


**Hurt**

**By: Mskittykat161**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_You disgust me! You – you stalker. Stop thinking about me! It will never happen! You are a disgusting girl! Get __OVER__ it!" These are the thoughts that run through my mind every time I see her._

These are _her_ thoughts about **me.**

I laid down and cried another night.

My sister lay ignorant in the bed opposite of me.

My tears were silent as usual and in the morning I would repeat my routine. Step into the shower my tears mixing with the soap and water that dripped down my body before swirling into the drain.

I would step out into the air, wrap my towel around me and put on the fake smile that graced my face for the past few weeks. I would worry on my way to school hoping that the tears wouldn`t spill over until I was safely at home in my room.

One day my tears finally threatened to spill over and I ran to the bathroom. My friends noticed but didn`t follow. I sat in the stall and cried. When I opened the stall I saw her washing her hands. I quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped the tears away.

She looked at me. I looked away because I knew the tears would spill over. I could hear my heart breaking over the sound of rushing water and flushing toilets. I took a deep breath and turned around. She was still looking at me. I put on my fake smile back on and left.

All the while I could practically hear her thoughts:

"_What is __she __doing crying? She doesn`t have anything to cry over except her pathetic life"_

Her eyes were emotionless every time I looked in them.

During the class I had with her I almost broke down. Soon after I ran to the washroom and cried. The next day I visited the guidance office and asked if I could drop her class. I was able to and I did.

My heart didn`t need the extra heartache.

Slowly I was able to recover. The broken pieces of my heart were slowly rebuilding, before she came face to face with me.

"I need to talk to you" was all she said. Her voice emotionless and stern. I followed her to her office. She sat and I stood.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you drop my class?"

"I couldn`t handle it"

"But you handed everything in on time. Passed all the tests with flying colours and did great on the exam! I don`t understand how you couldn`t handle it"

"I just couldn`t"

"Was it something I did?"

"I just couldn`t"

"Was it the workouts?"

"It was you okay? Look I am sorry but I have to go to class"

I headed towards the door but she had got up and grabbed my arm.

"What did I do to make you want to drop the class so badly?" She paused. She looked at me her eyes finally held emotion; worry; over herself. "Was that why you were crying?"

"I have to go to class I`m sorry" I slipped from her grasp and ran to class.

No one noticed my blotchy face and if they did they showed no concern.

I avoided her at all costs. Making sure to try not to take the routes that went by her classroom.

Unfortunately I did run into her.

"Come with me" She said while pulling me to her classroom.

I followed along helplessly. My friends had long since abandoned me since I dropped my façade.

Once we arrived she sat me down, shut the door and turned towards me.

"What did I do?"

I was silent.

"What did I do to make you want to drop the class? Did I offend you? Was I mean towards you? She leaned over me.

"Do you want to know the real reason?

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay but you asked for it" I grabbed her face and kissed her. She pushed me off, wiping her lips.

"What was that for?"

"You asked for the real reason and I gave you it. Now you have wasted enough of my time so I would like to get back to my life and move on from _**you**_"

My _**you**_ was full of all the emotions I held for her. Lust, love, anger, repulse, sadness and hatred. I hated her for making me feel this way.

I opened the door and walked out leaving her stunned in a chair.

_June_

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the school doors for the last time.

My heart was no longer broken. The smile on my face for once wasn`t fake. I was free of the curse she had held over me for the past 3 years.

The friends who abandoned me had not returned but I made new friends who actually stood by me even after I told them everything.

I walked down the street towards my house getting as far away from the epicentre of that phase in my life.

Unfortunately the root of my problems followed me.

A car pulled up beside me.

She was in it.

I walked faster hoping that she wouldn`t call out my name and just ignore me.

It didn`t happen. She called my name and my repaired heart shattered to pieces once again and my real smile turned back to a fake one.

I turned and walked back.

"Hello" was all I could force out.

"Get in the car we need to talk"

"I am sorry I don`t get in cars with strangers."

"Why did you kiss me?" Now it was my turn to be stunned.

"You really didn`t get it did you?"

"No please tell me"

"Wow. Okay. I liked you"

"I get that you liked me but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I had a CRUSH on you"

"But what could you see in me?"

"I don`t know? Because all I see right now is some dumb, self centered blonde who doesn`t know when to take a hint. Leave. Me. Alone. I was finally over you until you pulled up"

"Well you couldn`t possibly been over me if you supposedly were until you saw me again"

"No I couldn`t have been but I would rather bury my feelings and think I was over you instead of seeing you again and feel all that pain that you bring me resurface. Now leave me alone."

I began walking home. Tears streamed down my face but I walked with my head held high knowing that I was truly over her. I got what I needed to say off my chest and now it was time to start the new chapter in my life.

**Okay so please review. **

**Another thing is that this story can have any two characters from anything you want because it has no true characters just a narrator and her problem.**

**So yeah please review.**

**Mskittykat161**


End file.
